Un lobo solitario
by FandelanimeXD
Summary: Todo era normal en la Academia Cross, pero la llegada de una nueva estudiante podría poner en peligro a la clase diurna y nocturna. La chica misteriosa podra poner a todos pendientes... Primer fic de Vampire Knight. ¡Espero que les guste!


**¡Hola a todos! He regresado con una nueva emocionante historia de vampiros (me encantan .) esta vez es de Vampire Knight una serie preciosa. Es mi primer fic de VK pero mi tercero de todos. Este quiero hacerlo mas largo ya que tengo una trama que me encanta. Espero que me apoyen con esta historia y si tengo errores por favor haganmelo saber, para asi poder mejorar. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Advertencia: Puede contener algunos spoilers del manga y anime de Vampire Knight asi que si quieren leer este fic sera mejor que hayan leido todo xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen son de Matsuri Hino (maestra xD)**

**Criatura nocturna:**

Una criatura deambula por las noches buscando a su próxima presa, corre por todo el perímetro buscando algo para comer. Su agudo oído le indica que algo se acerca y su olfato capta con percepción un vampiro fuera de control sediento de sangre. La bestia lo sigue con cautela para que el vampiro no sienta su presencia. Cuando está a unos pocos metros de su presa, se agazapa entre los matorrales tratando de no hacer ruido. El vampiro alertado por la presencia de un depredador, escapo de ese lugar. La bestia salió de su escondite y corrió detrás del vampiro. Lamentablemente en media carrera, su resistencia llego al límite. Ya no podía correr más, decidió confiar en su increíble astucia y agilidad. Se adentró en los arbustos haciendo que el vampiro la perdiera de vista. Este creyendo que la había dejado atrás bajo la guardia y reposo en un gran árbol de roble. Vio un par de ojos brillantes resaltar entre la oscuridad de la noche y corrió hasta llegar a un gran acantilado. Se dio la vuelta y vio la silueta de un gran lobo negro. El monstruo lo había acorralado. Este se relamía los dientes y bajaba las orejas, símbolo de agresividad alta. El vampiro decidió lanzarse al vacío, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el lobo se lo impidió mordiéndolo y empujándolo lejos del abismo. Acto seguido, se lanzó encima de él y comenzó a devorarlo. La sangre estaba en todas partes, siguiendo una nube de polvo. El lobo devoro el corazón del vampiro, hasta convertirlo en polvo.

Una melodía lleno el ambiente. El lobo paro las orejas y escucho la melodía. Cuando esta culmino, el lobo se paró en el filo del acantilado y aulló en respuesta. Una gran luna llena adornaba el fondo del cuadro. Varios aullidos se escucharon. El lobo simplemente se marchó….

Mientras tanto, en un alejado lugar de la ciudad, se situaba una taberna. Se oía música y los gritos de los hombres que se habían pasado de copas. Tres hombres misteriosos estaban sentados en una gran mesa al final del salón, al parecer, esperando a alguien. Uno con un gran sombrero, otro con ojos color zafiro y el otro con un parche en el ojo. De repente, un misterioso hombre de alta estatura con cabello largo castaño con un mechón de pelo que cruzaba su rostro de color rubio. Sus ojos verdes rasgados y sombríos causaban terror a cualquiera. Diviso al grupo de hombres que le apartaban un asiento en la mesa. El hombre se sentó y comenzó la reunión…

"¿Aruto-sama ¿podría comentarnos lo que usted tiene planeado?" –dijo el del sombrero

"Si jefe ¿para qué fue que nos llamó? Queremos oír sus magníficos planes" –dijo el oji-azul con un tono de desdén en su voz

El jefe cerro sus ojos para meditar por un momento –"Quiero convertirme en el rey de los vampiros" –dijo ante el asombro de los demás

"Jefe, para eso debe matar a el más fuerte de todos los vampiros, ya sabe él es…" –dijo el oji-azul ante las palabras del dominante

El jefe mantenía sus ojos cerrados al pronunciar el nombre del sangre pura más temido por todos. "Kuran Kaname"

"¿Y como lo va a hacer, Aruto-sama?" –dijo el del sombrero asombrado

"Contraté a la persona más sanguinaria capaz de matar cualquier cosa, inclusive a un vampiro tan poderoso como Kuran Kaname" –dijo mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados

"Jefe, ¿usted no está hablando de ella, cierto?" –dijo el del sombrero

"Ella no puede matar ni a una mosca" –dijo el oji-azul burlándose de la persona que se referían

El tercer hombre que no había hablado pronuncio unas ligeras palabras casi inaudibles: "Yo no estaría tan seguro, mi amigo"

El oji- azul siguió burlándose -"Señor, será que busque a otra persona para que le haga este trabajo. Ella es solo una…."

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…._

Varios disparos resonaron en la taberna. Mucha gente se lanzó al piso para refugiarse... El hombre de ojos ámbar, que era un vampiro, fue impactado por las balas repetidamente, lentamente se convirtió en polvo. El hombre castaño no se movió del lugar, solo contemplaba la escena con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Los otros dos estaban ocultos tras las mesas para sí evitar las balas. Todos quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron…

Una bella joven se encontraba parada al pie de la puerta con una pistola en mano que aun emanaba humo. En su otra mano poseía un guante que tenía unas largas cuchillas que parecían garras. Por detrás se oía el relincho de un caballo y la luna se mostraba impenetrable por la ventana. La joven se dirigió tranquilamente a la mesa de los tres vampiros. Cuando caminaba las armas que cargaba en un gran cinturón en su cintura: cuchillos, navajas, municiones hasta una pequeña bomba de mano, resplandecían con la poca luz que había. Su rostro era casi invisible, su gran sombrero de cazador y su cabello negro ébano ocultaban la gran parte, solo se podía divisar un ojo de color dorado brillante. El vampiro castaño se levantó tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un beso en ella, como muestra de gratitud. La joven, que lo miraba con desdén, se limitó a decir:

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que necesitas mis servicios, sangre pura?" –dijo fríamente quitando su mano

"Quería que me hicieras un favor, obviamente recibirás un pago, cazadora" –el vampiro la miraba pícaramente

"¿Por qué me escogiste a mí, si hay tanto cazadores en esta ciudad?

"Es que tú eres la única que puede hacer un trabajo como este" –los ojos del vampiro de repente se volvieron rojos

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –dijo con repugnancia

"Quiero que mates al sangre pura, Kuran Kaname" –dijo con tono sombrío

La chica quedo asombrada por el pedido del vampiro. El hombre del parche inmediatamente hablo:

"Señor, recuerde que Kuran no está solo. Tiene una alianza de nobles y cazadores a su alrededor, además su hermana, Kuran Yuuki ha despertado como sangre pura y también representaría un gran peligro"

"mm tiene razón que quieres que haga con Kuran Yuuki, ¿También quieres que la asesine? –dijo con fastidio la chica

"No, solo quiero que mates a Kaname. A su hermana tráela ante mí. La convertiré en la reina de los vampiros, reinara a mi lado" –dijo decidido

"Muy bien por los dos Kuran quiero que me des 5 mil monedas de oro" –dijo extendiendo la mano al vampiro

"Grrr eres muy astuta, está bien serán cinco mil. Te daré tres mil para que mates a Kaname y te daré el resto cuando me traigas a Yuuki" –dijo lanzándole una bolsa llena de oro

Ella con sus increíbles reflejos la atrapo y tomo una moneda entre sus dedos. La examino y luego sonrió. "Trato hecho" dijo estrechando su mano con la del vampiro

"Dirígete a la academia Cross, allí se encuentran" –dijo el hombre del parche quien estaba sentado cruzado de brazos como si no le tuviera importancia

"Sorpréndeme, haz tu magia y honor a tu nombre, _bestia negra_" -dijo el vampiro resaltando las dos ultimas palabras

La joven salió de la taberna, desato a su caballo negro y se montó en él. Después lo golpeo con un pequeño látigo haciendo que se encabritara. Su cabello negro ondeó con el viento junto con la crin y la cola del caballo. La luna dejaba en claro que ella era la reina de la noche. Dejo una gran nube de tierra para luego desaparecer como un fantasma en la penumbra de la noche…

Chan chan chan, dejen sus comentarios

Cuidense bye ;)


End file.
